


Long Time No See.

by Ashtray_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtray_R/pseuds/Ashtray_R
Summary: CP:Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy分级:NC-17Note:魁地奇球星！Harry x 治疗师！Draco我猹生日快乐♬/pwpBGM:Summary:





	Long Time No See.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my猹](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my%E7%8C%B9).



> CP:Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
> 分级:NC-17  
> Note:魁地奇球星！Harry x 治疗师！Draco  
> 我猹生日快乐♬/pwp  
> BGM:  
> Summary:

三点。  
“我大概会在六点...对，还有三个小时会到家。”双面镜那头的Harry这么说道，彼时Draco正坐在自己家沙发上，看着那头的魁地奇球星冲他眨眨眼睛，在那边传来排山倒海的欢呼声之中，又凑近了些，压低声音:“我想你。”  
然后双面镜暗了下去，那上面倒映出一个抿着唇把双面镜扔在沙发上的Draco。

五点。  
Harry从飞路网里飞路出来的时候，几乎摔到了地上，他起身拍拍身上的灰，除了头发其他一身轻松——行李将会被家养小精灵统一送回来，冠军队都有特例，他十分诧异地看见双面镜被十分随意地扔在了沙发上，通常Draco可不会这么干。  
于是这位魁地奇球星好奇地（真的只是好奇）眨了眨眼睛，环顾了四周发现确实没有Draco的身影——他相信Draco也不会在这个点跑出去，于是吞了口口水张口:“Dra……”  
他的声音被硬生生地扼住了，就卡在喉结那个地方，不上不下，他听见了一种奇怪的声音，像是吃饱后的餍足，或是性爱后的慵懒——啊哦，后者听起来很不太妙。  
于是他眯着眼睛，低声地给自己施了一个静音咒，然后十分光明正大地就往声源处挪——更像是蠕动。  
直到这双刚刚捧过巡回比赛冠军金色奖杯的主人蠕动到了那虚掩的木门旁，声音稍微清晰了些，令人心痒痒的尾音在Harry的心尖挠着痒痒，调子又往上扬了些许，像是Draco受到了突如其来的刺激，尾音被人，似乎是因为羞耻又吞了进去，甚至还混着些许低低的水声。  
等等...Draco的声音?  
还没等Harry反应过来现在是什么情况，他已经将虚掩的门悄悄地打开了接近一半，然后，五雷轰顶的，即使已经施了静音咒，他还是，十分合理地忘记了呼吸。  
金发男人几乎是跪趴在床上，浑身赤裸，不停地在蹭着，Harry的衣服。  
Harry吞了一口口水，不够，再吞一口。  
他看见了世界上最美好的画面。  
他敢肯定自己立刻就硬了，在那条宽松的裤子里——不，现在不再宽松了。

金发男人紧咬着下唇，但这并不能妨碍细微的呻吟从唇齿中泄出，他全身赤裸，下身性器青紫色高涨起来，蹭着那张银色的床单，然后被右手握着，十分熟练的开始撸动和玩弄旁边的囊袋，精致的脸上有一点点的绯红，手指划过敏感的顶端一次，Draco就闭着眼睛趴在床上浑身战栗一次。  
金发男人上半身贴在柔顺妥帖的床单上，下身跪趴着，臀部高高翘起，在空气中形成一条柔软的弧线，而Draco的手，另一只手，Harry只能看见白皙的手腕抚摸着臀部的肌肤，可以想象那修长的手指深入紧致又火热的甬道里，就着润滑油按摩着内壁，然后Harry看见Draco整个人身体一僵，脸贴着床单直接叫了出声，两条腿，Harry可以清楚的看见Draco的两条腿跪在床上因为快感而颤抖的不停。  
Harry全身的毛孔都在叫嚣着“转过来，转过来”，但实际上他的脑袋里甚至不需要Draco做这么大的动作，每次那截洁白的手沉下去的时候，他都能想象着那双手是如何抚摸着后穴的褶皱，然后贴着湿热的内壁自己操着自己，而那高热的甬道又是如何咬着Draco自己的手指，如同咬着他的阴茎。而那小巧又红肿的乳头，贴着柔顺的床单磨蹭，Draco自己的铃口溢出透明的液体，然后被抹到了Harry的衣服上。  
Draco几乎整个人，整个人都贴到了被单上，他把自己埋在Harry的衣服里，口齿不清地不停地喊着Harry，另一只手不停地撸动着他的阴茎，他无意识的扬起头，又因为身后几乎触及到了一个更深的地方而颤抖。  
“Harry...Harry...Hal...”  
他对上了Harry的眼睛，那双蓝灰色的瞳孔瞬间睁大了，然后他根本没有时间反应发生了什么事咬着下唇眼里因为快感而朦胧，和被正主发现自己在自读的羞耻，在Harry面前大张着身体射了出来。  
Harry觉得自己小腹一紧，眼前的人漂亮的很，那双眼睛瞥了他一眼，足够他自慰一年加就现在就在这里，射出来。

他很确定Draco现在一点，一点都不想看见他。即使上一秒Draco还全神贯注用他自己脑海里的Harry Potter当自慰对象。  
“Draco?”他尝试性的叫Draco，但是后者自从射出来以后就把自己埋在了Harry衣服里——真正意义上的“埋”。  
Harry走上前，伸手去触碰那赤裸的身体，Draco的身体温暖又白皙，经历了刚刚发生的事，因为羞耻的全身上下都泛着一股温润的红——尤其在耳朵尖。  
Harry企图把Draco捞出来，却被人不知道从哪摸出了一根魔杖戳到他胸膛——Draco还是没抬头看他。  
“好吧，好吧。”Harry这么说道:“但我走之前还有件事想和你说。”他一本正经，手却从打算捞Draco的动作变成去抓Draco拿魔杖的那一只手，然后任由Draco还抓着魔杖，就抓着他的手往下移，触碰到那个裤子里鼓起来的位置，他十分邪恶地压低声音:“可我还硬着呢。”  
回应他的是Draco几乎把魔杖戳到了他的眼睛里。  
终于意识到自己刚刚干了什么严重的事的Harry Potter，眨了眨眼，也任由Draco拿魔杖戳他的脸，然后抓着他的手俯下身去亲吻Draco发红的耳朵尖:“想我了?”  
“放屁。”Draco抬头:“如果你每天不这么频繁用双面镜的话，你离开家这么个星期我还可能想一想。”  
“也就是说。”Harry从耳朵尖吻到Draco的下巴，然后是下嘴唇，舔了舔:“每次和我双面镜完，你都是这样摸着自己，然后叫着我的名字...”他顿了顿，看了一圈床上的自己的衣服:“就蜷缩在我的衣服里面...Oh Meilin，光是想想我现在就能射出来。”  
“没有。”Draco依旧拿魔杖指着Harry的胸膛，但把自己稍稍压低一点去吻Harry的嘴唇:“就今天...没忍住，本来想借你衣服用用。”  
“没有想到借到这种程度?”  
“Harry Potter，你就算闭嘴也没人把你当哑巴。”  
“好的好的。”Harry举双手投降，暗地里双脚在互相磨蹭，鞋子踩鞋子脱鞋:“我不用嘴，”他一本正经:“我用手。”  
右手十分巧妙的从Draco手里抽出他的魔杖，然后扔到了一旁，左手从Draco的肩膀下滑，一直摸到光滑的腰，Harry低下头去吻Draco，然后踩着地板翻身上去把他压在身下。  
“哇哦。”他说:“我也很想说服我自己我是错的，你知道吗，Malfoy，但你真的硬了。”  
Harry笑嘻嘻，盯着Draco愤恨的眼睛:“说真的，你还是想我的吧，不然我还碰都没碰，你就已经硬成这样。”  
“再多说一句你就滚出去，Harry Potter。”  
“你得有这个力气让我滚才行，说真的，Draco，我建议你把你的力气留在叫床，比如像你刚刚喊‘Harry’一样，我感觉还不够有感情。”Harry说。  
Draco抬起腿踢他，刚触及Harry的肩膀就被后者抓住了，随即他意识到这不是什么好主意，因为他这样就真的是把所有的东西就摊在Harry Potter面前了，而God Damn Potter，还要细细打量一番粉红色看起来湿滑精致的穴口，吹了个口哨:“你还真的是为我准备好了一切，是吗，Draco。”  
“Potter，”Draco绝望的，恶狠狠的:“没有下一次，待会完事了我一定会杀了你。”  
“那它可能真的没有这么快。”Harry冲他眨了眨眼睛:“你知道的，某人可忍了一个星期。”  
然后他再没给Draco反击的机会，他抓着Draco的脚腕，然后低下头，把他的黑发端端正正放在Draco两腿中央，张开口把Draco的性器含了进去，然后直接含到底，Draco没料到这么大刺激，Harry的舌头舔过敏感的铃口，双颊的软肉按压着龟头，Draco呜咽一声，伸手扯着Harry的黑发，把他往更深处压，Harry瞥了一眼抿着唇的Draco，很明显Draco已经什么话也说不出口了，他拽着身下的床单，拽着Harry的头发把自己往Harry口中送。脑子里塞的满满当当都是快感，舌尖动一动——对，就这样，动一动，唔...  
Harry没有给他一个痛快。  
Draco自从Harry放开他后就开始大口的喘气，如同一条濒死的鱼挣扎在砧板上，Harry又凑上来吻他，Draco避无可避，口齿间还留有他自己的味道，Draco本来开始变回苍白的脸，又红了一大片。  
Draco的性器还翘着，隔着Harry的裤子布料能磨蹭到Harry的，他弓起身子手揽过Harry的脖子，然后鼻子贴着鼻子就笑了出来。  
“你还有力气笑。”Harry把正在摩挲Draco性器的手收回来，伸到后面环着Draco，然后顺着腰椎一点一点的滑下来，落到了赤裸的臀部，食指插入股缝摸索到穴口，十分明显的，湿滑柔软的穴口一触及到硬物便开始兴奋的吞咽，Draco把脑袋埋在Harry颈窝里，感受着——这真的不一样，别人的手指埋在自己的体内，细致地按压着每一寸褶皱，一根手指明显的捅到了指尾，Harry抱着他在他耳边，低声说:“我想你。”  
Draco没有回应，他咬着下唇感受Harry Potter又往他的身体里面塞了另一根手指，然后继续的:“说真的，Draco，你会这么摸你自己吗。”  
又一根手指。  
这时小Malfoy来劲了，湿漉漉地凑到Harry耳旁:“说真的，Harry，你刚刚不都看见了吗。”  
Harry一时语塞，脑袋里不可避免的闪过金发男人朦胧的泪眼，高高翘起的臀部，贴着他衣服上的苍白的脸。  
“想起来了吗。”Draco问。  
得到的回应是裤链被解开皮带落到地上的响声。  
“我就在这里。”Draco说:“像你想着我一样想着你，然后，”他吞了吞口水:“就在这里。”  
“你一定要这么不知死活地撩拨一个刚回到家的运动员吗。”  
“那你为什么还有耐心给我口交呢。”Draco笑眯眯:“在我甚至——用你的话说，已经为你准备好了的情况下。”  
而Harry Potter，十分危险地眯起了眼睛。

肉刃贴着高热的内壁一点一点的地磨了进去，Draco揽着Harry的脖子，凶器在一点一点的填满他，一插到底的时候两个人都舒了口气。Draco抬腿蹭了蹭Harry的腰际，原本软下去一点的性器又因为这般火热而硬了起来，直直地戳着Harry的肚子:“那现在你想要干嘛呢。”他问。  
“都这样了。”Harry摸了一把两人的链接处，他硬的发疼，而Draco里面刚刚好，撑开褶皱，把他塞的满满当当也把他自己包裹的舒服的过分:“还能干什么。”  
话音刚落，他挽着Draco的腰，低头在他脸颊处落下一个吻，然后又慢慢地抽出来再狠狠地撞进去，Draco圈紧Harry的脖子双腿夹着他的腰，两个人的性器碰在一起，在每一次撞击里摩擦，囊袋随着撞击的频率互相拍打，Harry的喘息越来越重，近乎要把整个囊袋也撞进Draco的身体里。  
Draco就像是在快感里沉浮的鱼，随着Harry每一次撞击起起落落，他的耳边是Harry的呼吸声，喘息和他自己的呻吟，享受着每一次撞击所带来的快感，直到Harry再一次顶动顶动到了前列腺，他咬着下唇低声，企图不那么高声尖叫的射在了Harry的肚子上。  
而Harry，才终于刚刚开始尝试般，如同得到了珍宝一样兴奋，Draco苍白的肌肤被掐的都是暧昧的潮红，他喘息着，然后Harry把他的性器抽出来，又换了个角度顶弄了进去，抵着前列腺就没了动作。  
“不要说我没告诉过你。”Harry说，笑着:“来了哦。”  
再然后是大开大合的操干，仿佛这个星期的忍耐都在这一刻爆发了出来，内壁剧烈收缩又被性器操开，而凶器十分频繁地碾过着敏感点。Draco把Harry抱紧，Harry凑上去叼着Draco的肩头，又开始了另一轮的掠夺，Harry背上都是汗，捏一把都打滑,Draco只能紧紧地抱着他，这样只能让自己更贴近于他。  
他们俩从床上滚到床下，夹杂着不知道是谁的体液还在不停的律动，直到Harry把Draco按在墙上，然后又一次插进去的时候，他凑过去吻着Draco的下巴，说:“我本来想放过你的。”  
声音懒散，仿佛在说:“十分美味，谢谢款待。”  
Draco反手去捏Harry腰间的肉，却这次被人一把捞到了旁边的沙发上，他斜躺着，而Harry斜斜的，把他的腿压到了他的肩膀上形成一个M形，再一次操干了进去。  
最后一次是在浴室里，两个人说好了怎么着也不再做了，主要是Draco被弄得实在是腰疼，然后懒散着嗓音，站着靠在墙边让罪魁祸首清理，累的迷迷糊糊任由水流从身上滑落，哪知罪魁祸首一点都不老实，清理着清理着清理的东西就变成了他的阴茎，等到Draco发现的时候Harry已经全部插进去的，压着他靠在冰冷的墙面上，乳头因为刺激而挺立了起来。  
“最后一次了。”  
身后的Harry Potter十分餍足地嗯了一声，十分敷衍，然后又把自己送了进去，碾着Draco的敏感点又戳了一圈。  
“你待会给我清理。”  
“嗯。”  
“听到没有。”  
Harry Potter咂咂嘴，把Draco整个人掰过来，去吻他的唇，然后再一次，慢慢的将自己又送了进去。  
“你可别怕是个傻子，Harry Potter。”

第二天Harry神清气爽伸了个懒腰，凑过去吻旁边的Draco，把人吻醒的以后被Draco一脚踹到了床下。  
罪魁祸首摸了摸鼻子，看着Draco重新扯着被子又倒头睡去，露出的肩膀上是密密麻麻的吻痕。  
他低着头看了看自己下身一眼。  
然后十分憋屈地摸了摸鼻子，认命的去做家务。

　全文完。


End file.
